


The Pink Bean

by Cataraction



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, More like a bean really, but not really as he's fully clear minded, but yeah semi under the influence, just a bit horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Terror loves messing with the inventions in his labs. But what happens when some harmless, fun Emotion Beans™ go wrong?...gone sexual???





	The Pink Bean

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the pink bean doesn't refer to a clitoris. I PROMISE. 
> 
> But here yea it's time to fuck the Terror.

Today had started like most days. Working with Terror had it's more predictable days and some were less so. As for today, it started as a normal; hear him rant about his new plans, eat something, accompany him to another raid of an underground Russian science lab. All in all, pretty normal. Close to the end of your day he insisted you come see some of the stuff his own lab had cooked up. He loved picking through the wacky stuff the scientists down there made without restriction or limit besides their imaginations. You were sure they loved their jobs just as much, as they came up with stuff constantly. Some more useful than others. 

"Alright boys! What crazy ass things half you got for me this time!" Terror burst into the room, exclaiming loudly and startling several of the meek men inside. They all immediately peeked up from their work and a couple shuffled over in their white lab coats. You recognized them as the leads of the crew and always had to stifle a giggle at their stereotypical appearance. Giant glasses on the shorter, stout one and a head full of messy, ginger hair that stuck up on end on the other. They ushered the two of your around, Terror rubbing his hands together and eagerly poking at anything they showed him. Nothing really stood out to you, however, as it seemed all like variations of older stuff. However, you were happy to see Terror was getting a kick out of it. Like a kid in a candy shop. 

Just as the tour was coming to a close, the two lead scientists had one last invention up their sleeves. This one caught your attention as for once it seemed completely original. 

"Now, for our piece de resistance!"

The stout man turned quickly and with great flamboyance, revealing a black, cardboard box. He plucked off the lid showing the interior filled with what appeared to be jelly beans. Terror quirked a brow at them, visably confused. 

"Jelly beans?" 

"Ah! Not just any beans! These have all been altered with different human hormones to invoke different emotional responses!"

This perked Terror's attention immediately and a wide grin spread across his face. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about! So, which ones do what?" 

This seemed to catch the two off guard as they chuckled nervously. 

"Well, you see...we made them colour coded...without actually remembering or writing down what the code was." 

They expected Terror to fly off in a rage, annoyed they were dumb enough to forget to write down what each damn thing did. Instead, he laughed loudly slapping his knee. 

"Well I guess we can always try some and figure it out!" 

The scientists nodded excitedly. 

"Right away, sir! We just need some human subjects an-"

"Nonsense! We can try a few here and now! It's just emotions, right? Hell, I'll test 'em myself!" 

Before they could stop him, Terror was already plucking through the different colours, eventually finding a red one. You gave him a light whack on his shoulder, drawing a short yelp from him. 

"Terror, are you crazy? Who knows what these could do to you."

He waved you off, huffing. 

"Not like I could get any worse! Just be sure to write this shit down this time, ok?" 

With a bit of fumbling, the taller man pulled a notepad out of his lab coat and clicked the pen open, nodding. You sighed, rolling your eyes and gesturing for them to continue. You honestly couldn't believe what Terror was willing to do, but it didn't really shock you. He was always messing around with the new contraptions and creations the guys down here made. You merely backed up, and waited for the affects to take. 

The red one apparently tasted of hard cinnamon and was rather spicy. Sure enough, Terror soon flew into a rage that took nearly five minutes to take him down from. Note taken: red is for anger. 

"Honestly, I don't know how we didn't see that coming." The stout scientist commented. Everyone nodded in unison and Terror was soon plucking out a new bean. This one a pale blue. He mentioned it tasted of cotton candy before slowly becoming quiet and offish. Note taken: Pale blue is melancholy. 

Terror plucked out another bean, this one a dark green. Chewing it briefly, he hummed, considering it. 

"So? Anything?" 

"Not...really. I'm just suddenly considering my quickly shortening life and realizing I wasted my youth. Also considering buying a sports car that I by no means need."

The taller scientist nodded knowingly.

"Ah. Midlife Crisis bean."

As each bean wore off Terror plucked out another one and its effects and colour were noted. Some lasted a few minutes but so far the longest was a whole hour of listening to Terror chatter on about the 'good ol' days'. Apparently, yellow with orange speckles was nostalgia. 

Soon, Terror was about ready to call it quits, stating he'd only have one more. The scientists were more than thankful as they had managed to document so many with his help. Terror closed his eyes, fished about in the box and pulled out a neon pink bean. Popping it in his mouth, he chewed it, mentioning how it tasted strangely of salt rather than anything sweet. You all waited for some time, expecting something to happen, but nothing changed. Eventually, Terror shrugged it off, assuming it was a dud, and the two scientists agreed, noting it down. You followed Terror out, ushering him away before he had the bright idea to try anything else in the lab. 

The night went on as normal leading up to you sitting with Terror in one of his dungeons that had somehow become a man cave of sorts. His drums were set up there along with a small couch and some other comfort items. You sat together, flipping through some new material you'd picked up from the lab earlier today. Slowly but surely, you noticed Terror starting to fidget beside you. It started small, scooting up the couch more, adjusting himself more, taking off his larger jacket. Soon it turned much more obvious, beads of sweat rolling down his temples and a light flush taking over his cheeks. He was breathing harder and obviously trying to control his panting. This was absolutely unlike him and you reached a hand over to rest on his shoulder. He flinched the second your hand made contact and his gaze darted up to you. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

You spoke quietly, kneading his shoulder gently. His pupils were blown wide open and he seemed unable to focus. He felt his mouth go dry the second he saw you, his tongue grazing over his gold teeth in an attempt to wet them. His eyes danced over your body now entirely focused on you. You removed your hand and retreated, unsure what this suddenly hungry look meant. 

"... Terror?"

"I think...I know what that bean does." 

He spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. The raspiness of his voice made all the more apparent with the new volume. You were confused briefly before following his other hand with your eyes and watching it as it dove between his thighs. Your eyes widened and you felt a sudden blush flood your cheeks. He let out a low groan as he groped at his growing erection, made entirely too obvious in his thin dress pants. You swallowed the lump in your throat and finally peered up to meet his gaze again. Yellow eyes now nearly black with nothing but his pupils and his lips gently parted as he stared at you. 

"Look...I can handle this myself. But it'd be better if I had help." 

His words sunk in quickly and you knew you were bright red now, unsure of how to respond. He leaned back against the couch, one hand still idly playing with the unexpectedly large member in his pants. His eyes focused only on you, half lidded and hazy as he panted. 

"What do ya say?" 

He said it softly, husky. Seeing him like this was an absolute treat and you knew you'd probably never get an opportunity like this again. With a short nod, you agreed. 

Before you could make any move he was leaning in, grabbing your face in both his palms and pulling you into a hard kiss. You barely hesitated, quickly returning his kiss. He was all over you in an instant, pressing you down against the couch and letting his hands wander over your body. Already they were searching for hems and edges of your clothing, pawing at you like an animal in an attempt to undress you. All the while his lips never fully closed, giving you slow, open mouthed kisses. You paused his hands a moment, hearing him whine. It caught you a bit off guard as you didn't expect a noise like that from him. You quickly removed your top, tossing it aside before reaching for your pants. The moment he saw you undressing yourself, Terror joined in, stripping himself of his crimson red button down shirt. It was no secret the Terror was fairly well built back in the day, and seeing his body now proved that. Although he had a soft belly, his chest and arms were well defined and given the definition along his sides, you were more than happy exploring his body as it was now. He reached to undo his fly and you placed a hand on his, stopping him. He cocked a brow at you and you responded with a grin. 

"Please? I wanna do this." You spoke softly, puppy dog eyes peering up at him. A shiver rippled down his spine as his cock twitched, desperate for something, any kind of friction and attention. You smiled, quickly finishing the job of removing your own pants and leaving you in your underwear. Terror watched you intently, chewing his lip and groaning low in his chest. His hand darted down to the bulge in his pants and you couldn't help but stare as he groped himself. His cock laid against his hip, a fairly clear outline of it pressing against the fabric of his dress pants. From here, he looked to be more than long enough to fill you easily. You steeled your nerves, finally batting away his hand so you could undo his fly. 

You pulled his pants down his hips, tugging them away from his legs and dropping them off the couch. You repositioned yourself, kneeling in front of him and now face to face with his cock in his underwear. It did nothing to hide him and you swallowed hard to steady yourself before tugging the briefs away. His cock lolled out, rising up slightly but still laying on his belly. It reached for his belly button and twitched slightly when the cold air hit it. Your tongue automatically darted over your lips, your mouth suddenly very dry as you tried to figure out what the hell to do with it. 

"Just gunna stare at it?" Terror's husky voice rung out above you. Immediately you glanced up at him and gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Sorry...just not sure how this is gunna..." You gestured vaguely to yourself, then back to his cock. This only pulled another odd look from Terror. 

"Y'know...fit?"

Terror grinned wide, baring his shining gold teeth, as his hand came up to cup the back of your head, pressing you toward his cock. 

"Oh, believe me. We'll make it work." 

You gulped hard, your face heating up and you were sure you were flushed bright pink. The hand on the back of your head gave you a tug, pulling you up to his level. It forced you to straddle his lap awkwardly, but you had little choice as he held you in a hard kiss, his teeth grazing your lip and tugging at it. The kiss was broken by his moan as you settled fully in his lap, your near bare labia rubbing against his length. He was impossibly hard and you almost felt bad for him. You were sure this wasn't terribly comfortable for him, and from the red and purple head and pre cum drooling from the tip, you were probably right. 

You rolled your hips again, experimenting with how he reacted. He groaned loud, holding your hips hard and guiding them along to repeat the movement. You did just that, grinding down on his cock again and letting out a sigh as it rubbed against your clit. You continued grinding and rutting against his cock, soon becoming lost in the dull pressure it put on your clit and the growing heat in your belly. It was heavenly and getting you somewhere, but you knew you couldn't keep it up. You needed more, and so did Terror. For the life of you, you couldn't get yourself to stop. It just felt too damn good. 

Finally, Terror held your hips still, panting and forcing his own hips to stay put and stop himself from bucking against you. You whined at the lost of friction, but also pleading for more. He quickly pushed your panties to the side, just far enough for him to worm his fingers into you. You yelped at the sudden intrusion of two of his fingers, but the wetness there made his movements easy. His fingers sunk in to the knuckle, pressing his palm firmly against your pubic mound as he cradled your clit in the heel of his palm. Rather than immediately pulling his fingers out and pounding them back in, he left them there, rocking his hand against you and grinding his palm against your clit. Your moan was breathless and you grabbed on to his shoulders to steady yourself. The curl of his fingers had your thighs shuddering and forced nonsensical praises from your lips. Your nails dug into the flesh on his shoulder as you fought to keep yourself from toppling. 

As his fingers worked at opening you up and relaxing you, Terror's other hand reached awkwardly for the side table. The droor was unkempt and messy, but after blindly fishing around in it, he found a small bottle of clear liquid. From afar, it could have been mistaken for hand sanitizer. However, the slight glimpse you caught of it, you knew what it was. You were just a bit relieved as no matter how aroused you were, you were positive you'd need some help with this one. He popped the top and drooled a healthy amount onto his cock. It didn't take long for him to spread it along the length of it, and once he was prepped, he slowly pulled his fingers from your aching cunt. You whined, digging those nails into his shoulders harder, not wanting to let go of those wonderful digits. 

"Now, now, c'mon. I'll give you something much better." Terror cooed, assuring you. Sure enough, not a few seconds after removing his fingers, he was lining his slick cock up with your entrance. He rubbed the swollen head along your equally swollen labia, spreading the slick lube and your own wetness around. With both his hands on your hips, he guided you to sink down onto his cock, inch by inch sliding it easier than you expected. It still stretched you, but rather than a sting it felt relieving, finally being filled to the brim. He didn't let you settle fully in his lap before pulling you off and pressing you down again. Terror purred and moaned as you slowly started riding him, picking up a steady pace that allowed you to take what you wanted. And you did exactly that. 

As you moved quicker the room was filled with the obscene sound of flesh against flesh and very wet flesh at that. A lewd squelching that in any other context would have grossed you out. However, the faint sound of it in your ears here and now did nothing but arouse you. Terror's hands cupped your ass, keeping you steady as you did all the work. More than a few times you came close to taking the full length in you, but stopped just short of it as the head of his cock bumped against your cervix. The only sound that drowned out the sound of your two bodies together was your collective moans. Terror watched you through lidded eyes, loud whimpers and groans falling from his lips. His panting almost worried you given the husky wheezing that accompanied it, but you knew the Terror well enough to know it was nothing out of the ordinary. Your own moans were more gutteral than you expected, accented with praise and thanks to the man beneath you. 

You knew you didn't have long to last given the absolute torture his fingers had put you through, and you immediately felt your orgasm coiling in your belly. Your walls clenched around him as you got closer pulling a loud groan from him and his fingers to dig into the flesh of your ass. Your movements got shorter and more shallow, barely pulling off of him now and more rutting against the length inside of you. In a desperate move, you pulled one hand off his shoulder to rub frantically at your clit. Your hips bucked against your fingers and in seconds you came undone, tightening around his cock and crying out loud enough to probably alert the guards. Terror barely let you enjoy your orgasm before he held your hips still, bucking up into you hard and fast. Your thighs shook but you held yourself as he fucked you like a ragdoll. 

"Ahh yes...that's good...just a bit..." Words fell from his lips in waves between heavy panting. His pounding pace became sporadic as his hips stuttered to a halt and lodged himself as deep as he could inside you. Now you were sure the guards knew something was up as Terror let out his own loud groan. You felt his cum spill inside you, thick and all too viscous to be normal. Several pumps of it left you feeling full and heavy as it painted your walls, sticking like sap. When he finally pulled out, a line of the sticky, dark cum connected the two of you until broken by him settling you into his lap. 

You flopped forward onto his chest, both of you heaving and panting. It wasn't long before you felt his hands travelling over your back and heard him softly humming to himself. It pulled a giggled from you and you peered up at him, catching him smiling softly. 

"So...are we going to horde every single one of those pink beans for ourselves?" His voice was husky and barely there. You let out a short laugh. 

"Sounds like a plan. Next time: I'm taking it." 

"Deal."


End file.
